1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connector receptacles and more particularly to an electrical connector receptacle having a pair of mounting pieces for engagement with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese U.M. kokai Nos. 59-31,783 and 59-110,982 disclose electrical connector receptacles of the type to be mounted on a printed circuit board. These receptacles are provided with mounting projections having a slot on each side facing toward the board. These projections are inserted into mounting holes of the board for temporarily mounting the receptacle on the board while the individual contacts of the connector are soldered to the circuit conductors of the board for making electrical connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,458 issued to Hughes et al. on Sept. 9, 1980, discloses an electrical connector receptacle comprising an insulating housing having a plug-receiving opening and a number of stamped conductors mounted in the housing. The housing is mounted on the circuit board by means of integral locating pins which are received in circular openings in the circuit board and by latch arms having enlarged ends which are received in notches at the edge of the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,691 issued to Abernethy et al. on June 23, 1981, discloses a modular jack comprising a molded dielectric base and one or more depending elongated feet molded with the base and having projecting latching shoulders adjacent to an end.
These prior projections, locating pins, or elongated feet, however, have had the following problems:
The projections, pins, or feet are formed integrally with the housing or base of a synthetic resin so that upon soldering they deform and lose their elasticity under the soldering heat. Consequently, the holding power of the receptacle on the board becomes so weak that the receptacle is elevated or completely separated from the board in soldering.
In the forementioned Kokai No. 59-31,738, the direction of the projections determines the direction in which the receptacle can be mounted on the board so that if the receptacle is to be mountecd in another direction, it is necessary to have another type of housing with projections in the desired direction.
In the aforementioned Kokai No. 59-110,982, the above problem has been sovled, but the projections or columns for temporary mount must ve provided in two directions so that the metal mold becomes complicated. In addition, the amount of projection is so large that it is impossible to place the receptacles closely side by side or adjacent to other components.